The present invention relates generally to a rolling ball game such as a pinball game, and more particularly to a pinball game having an automatic flipper actuator system that allows the pinball machine to move flippers on the game without a player actuating these flippers.
For years, pinball machines or games have provided a source of leisure time enjoyment for a variety of people. Despite the recent proliferation of computerized video arcades, pinball continues to be recognized as a popular pastime. Pinball games offer the player the ability to manipulate an actual physical object (the ball) as opposed to a character on a screen.
When playing pinball, a player usually sets the ball into play with a spring biased arm or plunger. As the ball strikes various scoring elements, such as post bumpers and slingshot bumpers, the player earns points according to the number of times the ball strikes the bumper and the point value of each bumper. The player has no control over the movement or placement of these scoring elements, and once he or she sets the ball into motion, the ball randomly strikes various bumpers and other scoring elements.
Because the ball rolling or playing surface of the pinball table is gently sloped, the force of gravity constantly urges the ball towards the base of the table. Usually mounted near the base of the table are two flippers that may be electro-mechanically actuated by the player by depressing the buttons located on the side of the machine's cabinet. By correctly timing the actuating of the flippers, the player can cause the flippers to strike the ball and propel it into the playing area to again contact the various scoring elements in order to score further points.
In contrast with the bumpers or other scoring elements, movement of the flippers is within the control of the player. These flippers do not detect ball contact like the bumpers, however, and no points are scored as a result of contact between the flipper and the ball. The flippers are merely ball propelling devices. The primary purpose of the flipper is to keep the ball in play and prevent it from escaping the playing field by passing through the space located between the flippers thereby ending the play of that particular ball. This limited control over the scoring elements of the game leaves the present pinball game with some deficiencies.
As developed over the years, pinball is primarily an individual activity. Games where two players play simultaneously, however, are known, as illustrated in Gottlieb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,927. However, in the pinball game disclosed in this patent, one player must assume a defensive role while the other maintains an offensive role. Games where two players compete simultaneously--both players assuming both offensive and defensive roles during the same play of the game--are also known, as illustrated in Gottlieb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,323. However, in the pinball game disclosed in this patent, no provision is made whereby a single player can play the game alone against the game itself.
What is lacking is a feature that would allow both the simultaneous play by two players as described in Gottlieb '323, with the option of allowing one player to play the game alone against the machine, a computer or the like. Often times, a second player will not be available, or two players of equal skill may not be present to fully enjoy the game. Further, the game described in Gottlieb '323 does not allow a single player to practice to improve his or her skill, or to compete against a consistent and experienced adversary such as the machine itself.
An ideal pinball machine, therefore, would allow for true, simultaneous two-player competition, while at the same time providing an option for one player to play the game alone. In this situation, the machine must provide a feature which allows the players to selectively switch between the two-player and one-player modes.
In the one-player mode, the pinball machine itself will have to control the flippers otherwise operated by the missing player. In this "automatic" mode, a single player can play the game as if a second player were competing against him or her. Play of the game in the single-player, automatic mode allows the player to compete against the machine itself, or to practice in order to improve his or her ability to compete when a second player is present.